With the continuous refinement of semiconductor technology and the shrinking of process nodes, computing devices such as central processing units (CPUs) and graphical processing units (GPUs) can achieve higher performance in smaller form factors. To take advantage of these performance gains, application programs have continued to grow in scope and complexity. As a result, bugs and crashes are almost inevitable in modern application programs. Ensuring quality assurance (QA), including testing and debugging, becomes a challenge as the QA process still needs to adhere to time, budget, and personnel constraints. This pressure is keenly felt in the videogame industry, where it is difficult to predict and test all possible gameplay scenarios, player behaviors, software and hardware interactions, and other factors.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.